Cazador
by YAOISTACABREADA
Summary: AU Alfred F. Jones es un joven recién ascendido al rango superior de su orden de cazadores. A pesar de esto, le encargan una difícil misión que, de fracasar, pondría en peligro el equilibrio entre las razas de su mundo.
1. El cazador

**Advertencias: Yaoi, futuro lemon y muchos derrames nasales, así que si tienes problemas de homofobia o anemia mejor no leas**

**Disclaimer: Heatlia no es mía es del gran y todo poderoso Hidekaz Himaruya. A mí solo me pertenece la idea y la historia narrada en este fic**

**Hellu mina-sama! Aquí les traigo un fic que espero que les guste. Trata de un mundo en el que muchas razas mágicas conviven entre si. En él, los cazadores son una institución formada por humanos que se encarga de terminar con los posibles conflictos entre razas. El joven Alfred acaba de ser ascendido a Cazador de rango alto, y le han encargado una misión realmente importante ¿Logrará llevarla a cabo?**

Alfred sonrió. Era su primera reunión como rango alto, no podía evitar emocionarse. Se colocó bien la capa antes de entrar en la sala de reuniones. Para ser sinceros, no esperaba ser convocado. No es como si pensase que el grandioso héroe no merecía ser llamado a la asamblea, ¡Claro que no! Sencillamente es que había ascendido de rango hace poco y rara vez tomaban en cuenta a los nuevos. Sin embargo, el mensajero que le llevó la carta parecía absolutamente seguro de no haberse equivocado de dirección, y en el sobre ponía su nombre, y también en el interior de la carta

"_Estimado Alfred Frederic Jones," _Ese era él. Alfred F. Jones "_se reclama vuestra presencia en la convocatoria que tendrá lugar en la Sala de la Concordia el mañana a las once y media. Es una reunión de extrema urgencia por lo que, le rogamos, disculpe la precipitación con la que le hemos apelado. Esperamos que no nos decepcione: El Consejo de Cazadores"_

Más que una carta, era un telegrama. A parte de que era una reunión de urgencia, el lugar, y la hora, aquella citación no daba ninguna pista de sobre que temas se hablaría en la reunión. Pero si era urgente significaba que Alfred iba a participar en una reunión muy importante. Así que, intentando no sonreír como un niño en Navidad, entró en la sala.

No se esperaba lo que vio. Esperaba un montón de fuertes y experimentados cazadores que le mirarían con gesto de "¿Qué pinta este crío aquí?". Sin embargo, lo que allí había eran tres personas que suspiraron aliviados al verle. Y no precisamente unos bárbaros guerreros. De izquierda a derecha podía ver primero a un joven de aspecto un tanto repipi, con el pelo castaño oscuro perfectamente ordenado a excepción de un extraño rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza. Llevaba gafas que, a juzgar por como se las recolocaba continuamente, necesitaban ser ajustadas. Tras los cristales de aquellas lentes, se podían ver unos hermosos ojos ¿Violetas? Probablemente no fuese humano.

En medio estaba lo que, podría jurar, era un humano. Por lo menos, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo rubio, no tenía cola, dientes afilados, alas o cuernos que indicasen lo contrario. Lo único raro de él eran sus incomesurables músculos, que se marcaban al cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Llevaba el uniforme de los maestros cazadores con varias medallas brillando en él, y el pelo completamente repeinado hacia atrás. Entre esto y su gesto severo, a Alfred le parecía el típico maestro cazador que te mata a entrenar para después gritarte que eres un incompetente, este pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva.

A un lado, una criatura que debía ser un ángel. No porque fuese guapo ni nada en especial, sino por las alas de plumas blancas que le nacían en la espalda y por aquel halo dorado que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Hablando de su nula belleza, tenía unas cejas espesísimas que parecían gnomos de Geustsein (una variedad de gnomos especialmente irritante y peluda) Además, estaban tan fruncidas que casi parecían una sola. El chico era bajito, no se habrían gastado mucho en hacerle la túnica corta que portaba, pero tenía pinta de ser mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba. Lo único que (a la vista de Alfred) se salvaba de aquel pobre angelito eran sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de sabiduría.

Desde luego, no era el recibimiento que uno se esperaba. La Sala de la Concordia era bastante grande, pero solo eran cuatro personas, de las cuales, dos ni siquiera eran cazadores. Aún así, cuando entró el cazador se puso en pie para hablar, por lo que interpretó que no esperaban a nadie más.

+¿Alfred F. Jones? +Preguntó con un vozarrón que parecía el de un dragón de Twentiloud (Variedad realmente agresiva y ruda) +Te hemos hecho llamar porque ha surgido una misión bastante…complicada. Será mejor que te sientes antes de proseguir con mi explicación.

El moreno hizo un gesto y la silla en frente de aquel extraño tribunal se movió invitándole a sentarse. Una vez sentado pudo apreciar el anillo en forma de dragón enroscado que llevaba el joven. Por él podía saber que se trataba de alguien realmente importante, ya que ese tipo de honores eran entregados sola y exclusivamente a quienes, a su criterio, habían realizado un gran favor a su raza. Y para que un dragón necesite ayuda el peligro tiene que ser muy muy grave. Y para vencer a un peligro tan tan grave se necesita mucha mucha fuerza. Así que mejor no enfadar al de las gafas.

+Se ha presentado una misión realmente complicada para la que necesitamos a alguien realmente cualificado. +Alfred hinchó el pecho con orgullo +Por desgracia todos nuestros hombres los que podría otorgarles esta misión se están ocupando de asuntos más importantes. +Alfred se desinfló + Por eso necesitamos su colaboración. Una vez puesto en circunstancias creo que podemos pasar a la misión ¿No?

El ángel se puso en pie, dando a entender que era él quien iba a explicar la misión. Alfred vio brillar un colgante en su cuello. A juzgar por el color de la piedra preciosa engarzada en él (del mismo verde que sus ojos) vio que pertenecía a un clan de ángeles guardianes. Para clasificar sus funciones, los Ángeles utilizaban aquellas piedras preciosas de distintos colores, el color indicaba la función. Sin embargo, el metal del colgante indicaba el rango. El de aquel ángel era de oro, por lo que estaba casi en lo más alto del escalafón, solo por debajo del platino. Tampoco sería conveniente enfadarle.

+Desde hace un tiempo, ha habido un gran número de bajas entre nuestros efectivos +Alfred asintió. Los efectivos eran los ángeles que se encargaban de que la paz reinase entre las razas. En casi de conflicto avisaban a los cazadores +Como supondrás, esto nos llevó a sospechar de otras razas que estuvieran interesadas en dañar el equilibrio que reina frágilmente en nuestro mundo.+ Al decir esto miró directamente al moreno + Inmediatamente pensamos en ciertos sujetos desagradables y de carácter violento que…

+¡Será posible!

El moreno, hecho una furia, se había puesto en pie haciendo restallar su cola y clavando su mirada, ardiente de rabia, en el ángel. Si, habéis oído bien, cola. Por el tipo de cola, y el contexto de la conversación, dedujo que era un demonio. El cazador suspiró con gesto de estar harto de ese tipo de discusiones antes de darle la palabra al demonio. Este carraspeó mientras el ángel se sentaba refunfuñando.

+Antes que nada, me presento +Dijo mirando al ángel, como recalcando que este no había hecho lo propio +Roderic Eldestein, miembro de honor en el consejo de demonios. Como decía mi querido compañero +Volvió a mirar, no sin sarcasmo, al ángel +Sus camaradas pensaron que nosotros podríamos estar involucrados de alguna manera en estos desagradables sucesos, sin más pruebas para acusarnos que la aversión que sienten nuestras razas+ Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y furia, pero sonaban tan frías que, un humano normal, no lo habría notado +Pero al llegar al Palacio del Parlamento, se encontraron con algo que les hizo recapacitar un poco ¡A nosotros nos pasaba lo mismo! Quiero decir, también estaban desapareciendo jóvenes y prometedores demonios sin venir a cuento.

El cazador se levantó a la vez que Roderic se sentaba

+Por eso, cazador Jones, necesitamos de tu poca y casi nula experiencia para que resuelvas este caso que puede llevar a un conflicto entra ambas razas…de nuevo +Por el sarcasmo de su voz, se notaba que no estaba de acuerdo con encargarle la misión a un cazador tan joven y que estaba hastiado de las peleas entre ángeles y demonios.

Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero la puerta se abrió y entraron dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos castaño con un rulo en la cabeza, que avanzó rápidamente hasta el cazador y le susurró algo en el oído con gesto nervioso. El cazador suspiró aliviado y observó al otro que acababa de entrar.

Era mayor que Alfred, pero aún así se veía joven. Dos mechones de su melena rubia le enmarcaban el rostro, el resto estaba sujeto en una prieta cola. Sus ojos azules eran más claros (si se podía) que los del cazador repeinado culturista, casi tan cristalinos como el agua del lago Sheissal. Su sonrisa de dientes blancos no tenía ningún desperfecto, e iba a conjunto con la piel pálida del joven. Era un poco más alto que Alfred, de porte mucho más elegante e indudablemente de mayor rango que él, a juzgar por su uniforme de cazador, marcado con símbolos que lo indicaban, a pesar de que muchos de ellos no se viesen bien. Las ropas del chico estaban un tanto gastadas y sucias, en parte de tierra y en parte de lo que parecía ser sangre.

+Cazador Bonnefoy, que bien que hayas terminado tu misión tan rápido + Saludó el maestro. +No sé si Feliciano te habrá informado por el camino, pero estamos necesitados de personal. De hecho me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a esta misión que está a punto de partir.

+Me encantaría, Maestro Beilschmidt +Dijo con una leve reverencia + ¿Podríais decirme de que se trata esta vez?

+Varios ángeles y demonios jóvenes han estado desapareciendo últimamente y como comprenderás, están nuevamente al borde de un conflicto inter-racial +El cazador asintió +Hemos encargado la misión al joven cazador Jones, pero creo que sería mejor si le acompañarais. Siempre y cuando, estos buenos señores tengan a bien decir que si +Dijo mirando al ángel y al demonio.

+Por mi parte estaré encantado de ello +Asintió Roderic +No es que dude del señor Jones, pero creo que será mejor si cuenta con el apoyo de otro compañero con más experiencia +Bonnefoy inclinó la cabeza alagado.

+Pienso igual, cuantos más mejor +Resumió el ángel.

+Bien +Dijo el maestro +en ese caso partiréis esta misma tarde. Ellos os acompañaran. +Dijo abarcando con un gesto a Roderic y al ángel. +Ellos os darán el resto de información necesaria para la misión. Dicho esto, no queda más que decir. +Hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la sala, seguido del tal Feliciano.

+Antes que nada, déjenos presentarnos +Indicó Roderic, al parecer fanático de los buenos modales +Soy…

+No hace falta +Indicó Bonnefoy +Por sus ojos, anillo y gafas podría asegurar que es usted el famoso Roderic Eldestein, Asesino de Sombras. He leído varios de sus estudios sobre dragones, y déjeme decirle que me parecen francamente interesantes. +¿Los dragones o los estudios? Se preguntó Alfred

+Está usted en lo cierto, soy yo. +Dijo alagado, el moreno + ¿Sabe, entonces, quién es mi compañero?

+Por su colgante es un ángel guardián de los mejores +Dijo observando el mencionado collar. +Y por su aspecto diría que se trata de Sir Arthur Kirkland, estudioso del "Pequeño Pueblo", por desgracia no he leído al completo aún ninguna de sus obras. +Completó con una sonrisa.

+Efectivamente +Afirmó con gesto malhumorado el ángel + ¿Y tú te vas a presentar o prefieres parlotear como un noble el resto del día? +El comentario de Arthur sacó un leve gesto de desagrado al cazador.

+ Soy Francis, descendiente directo de la ahora inexistente dinastía Bonnefoy, antiguos duques del valle de Färanéel +Dijo con una leve reverencia +Para serviros. Siento curiosidad sin embargo, por vos cazador ¿Cómo decís que era vuestro nombre?

+Jones +Contestó el otro +Alfred F. Jones cazador recién ascendido a grado alto. Se que no suena nada rimbombante ni bonito, pero es lo que hay.

Aquello sacó una sonrisa a Francis. Se despidieron y acordaron encontrarse en el vestíbulo para la partida dentro de un par de horas. Alfred nunca había estado tan emocionado. Por fin sería un héroe.

/Libro de las Criaturas/

Gnomos de Geustsein: Son una variedad de gnomos irritantes e irritables que habitan en regiones montañosas. Para protegerse del clima de estas zonas, los gnomos de Geustsein tienen su cuerpo cubierto de una tupida mata de pelo. Las hembras tienen el pelo de color más oscuro que los machos. Según que tipo de montaña habiten el pelo puede ser grisáceo, marrón e incluso verdoso.

Dragones de Twentiloud: Son una raza de dragones especialmente antisociales. Habitan cerca de los ríos y se mimetizan con las rocas de este para cazar a sus presas o simplemente para que no los molesten. ¡Advertencia! Si un dragón de Twentiloud ruge más te vale huir del lugar, son realmente violentos cuando alguien los molesta.

**Señoras y señores este es mi nuevo fic. ¿Les gustó el primer cap? Al final de cada capítulo pondré un apartado especial que contendrá fragmentos de "El Libro de las Criaturas" Extensa guía te todas las especies del mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia. Este apartado será para aclarar cuando se mencione a una de las susodichas criaturas. En cuanto a "El pequeño pueblo" es el nombre con el que me voy a referir al conjunto de hadas, ninfas, gnomos, duendes y algunos tipos de ogros. Espero que les guste, nos leemos, ciao.**


	2. La partida

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (si no trataría de lo "apasionadas" que pueden llegar a ser las relaciones internacionales) **

**Advertencias: de momento nada**

Alguien llamó a su puerta. Cuando Alfred se volteó, vio al cazador Bonnefoy apoyado en el quicio de la puerta. Había cambiado su uniforme por otro igual, pero limpio. En el cinto llevaba una espada y, sobre los hombros, una bolsa para el viaje. La capa la portaba en su brazo. Cuando entró, dejó caer la bolsa y la capa en la mesa para dejarse caer en la cama.

+¿Cazador Bonnefoy…?

+Por favor, llámame Francis. + Le corrigió el otro sin ni siquiera levantar la vista.

+¿Qué quieres Francis? +Preguntó el más joven intentando que no sonase como si fuese a matarle (cosa que haría con ganas a ese maleducado)

+¿Cuál es tu estrategia? +Preguntó sin rodeas. +No te voy a echar la bronca si no tienes una, yo suelo improvisar pero…creo que sería bueno pensar tu estrategia bien.

Alfred lo miró extrañado. Él mismo acababa de reconocer que le importaba un pito la estrategia, y ahora le decía que debería pensar bien la suya. No tenía ningún sentido. ¿Por qué él podía saltarse las normas y el increíble héroe no.

+¿Por qué? Tú mismo has dicho que…

+Sé lo que he dicho +Le cortó el otro, cabreando aún más a Alfred +Pero este es un caso especial. No quieres fastidiarlo todo en tu primera misión ¿No?

Alfred tuvo que recordarse veinte veces lo que su hermano le había dicho antes de partir con los cazadores "No desobedezcas a tus mayores, no te enfrentes con gente mayor o más fuerte que tú…de hecho, no te pelees con nadie"

+Si, mi primera misión ¿Y qué?

+Nada, la verdad es que admiro a los que son lanzados y no tienen miedo ni siquiera en su primera misión, +Dijo el otro +Pero te repito que esta es una situación complicada. +Ante la cara de "¿Qué coño dices?" del menor prosiguió con su explicación +Sabes que ángeles y demonios llevan enfrentados desde que el mundo es mundo. Nadie sabe realmente por qué, pero es así; como si tiras algo, sabes que acabará en el suelo. Dime, Alfred, ¿Qué crees que pasará si te muestras más de acuerdo con un bando que con otro?

+….+

+¡Una nueva guerra entre esas dos razas cabezotas! +Exclamó Francis incorporándose bruscamente +Ahora bien, ¿Entiendes la importancia de la situación?

El otro asintió. No le gustaba que le tratase como a un crío ignorante (¡Él era un héroe!) pero tenía razón.

+Escúchame bien. +Dijo acercándose a él +Sé que puedes hacer bien esta misión, pero creo que necesitarás ayuda de otro cazador.+ Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió +Confía en mí, porque no podrás fiarte de nadie más en esta misión.

Alfred sujetó su mano antes de que se fuese. Clavó sus profundos ojos azul marino en los interrogantes azul cielo de Francis.

+¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti.

Francis le miró con seriedad, dejando por un momento de lado su burlona sonrisa, para después hablar.

+Matthew me pidió que te cuidara.

Dicho esto se fue, dejando pasmado a Alfred. ¿Matthew? ¿De qué conocía aquel cazador a su hermano gemelo? Y, sin embargo, conocía su nombre…

"Eso puede averiguarlo en cualquier parte" Se dijo "La próxima vez le pediré pruebas"

Cerró su bolsa de viaje, se echó por encima su capa y se dirigió al vestíbulo, donde los demás lo esperaban. Así, a lo loco, en seguida se arrepintió.

+Y bien, cazador ¿A dónde nos dirigiremos primero?

Alfred se quedó en blanco. ¿Dónde? No tenía ni idea. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa, pero recordando la advertencia de Francis se lo pensó mejor. Recordó la primera norma del cazador: "Un cazador debe ser imparcial siempre" Decir un sitio porque sí no parecía muy inteligente…

+¿Dónde fue la última desaparición?

La pregunta pilló desprevenidos tanto a Arthur como a Roderic. Ambos se pensaban ya que Alfred iba a decir alguna estupidez sin sentido. Francis tan solo sonrió aliviado.

+Stadderhölle. +Afirmó el demonio. +Antes de venir, me informaron de la desaparición de una joven en la zona.

+¿Stadderhölle no es vuestra capital? +Preguntó el ángel +Me parece raro que una diablesa desaparezca en pleno núcleo de vuestro reino.

+Fue en las afueras +Especificó Roderic un tanto molesto +En esa zona no suele haber mucha gente, por lo que es buen lugar para los delincuentes. La desaparecida estaba de ronda por el lugar…

+¡Pues vayamos allá! +Gritó Alfred con mucha más resolución de la que sentía.

Stadderhölle estaba a varios días de camino, según recordaba. El camino más rápido (tres días) atravesaba el bosque Khàarz. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero cuanto antes llegasen, menos posibilidades de decir algo equivocado tenía.

El bosque de Khàarz era uno de los más antiguos de todo el mundo. Si mirabas hacia arriba, no podías ver el cielo, todo era cubierto por los gigantes árboles milenarios, tan altos, que si no te fijabas bien, parecían infinitos. El bosque, estaba sumido en la penumbra todo el día, ya que pocos rayos de luz atravesaban su espesura. Sin embargo, por la noche, era un auténtico espectáculo de color y de luz. Todo esto era debido a las flores de Mei.

Cuenta la leyenda que en aquellos bosques habitaba una tribu de ninfas. Durante el día, volaban a la superficie y se posaban en las copas de los árboles a observar el sol. Sin embargo, por la noche debían esconderse de los depredadores en el bosque. Allí, estaba tan oscuro que ellos no podían verlas, pero ellas tampoco podían ver. Una de ellas, la joven Mei-Mei, le preguntó a la anciana de la tribu porque no había luz. La respuesta de ella fue contundente

+Porque nadie se atreve hacer que haya luz.

Decidió entonces, hacer ella misma que hubiese luz. Y con su magia creó un camino de hermosas flores acampanadas y coloridas que brillaban dando luz al oscuro bosque. Por desgracia, el hechizo tomó todas sus fuerzas matándola. Su hermana Lien, lloró tanto su muerte, que, fusionándose con sus lágrimas, creó el río que bordeaba el camino de flores.

Una historia bonita, al igual que e camino. Pero eso no quitaba que este estuviese lleno de peligros. Más allá del camino, acechaban sombras amenazantes, que esperaban con ansia la llegada del oscuro amanecer (cuando las flores se apagaban) para saltar sobre sus presas.

Francis Avanzaba con calma entre las flores apagadas. Tardarían varias horas más en encender la noche, hasta entonces su única guía sería el leve resplandor que se filtraba entre las frondosas copas de los árboles.

+Será mejor que no paremos a descansar en el bosque +Dijo Francis. +Si no dormimos nos ahorraremos un día de viaje.

Alfred estuvo a punto de gritarle si se había vuelto loco, pero sus dos acompañantes le dieron la razón al mayor, así que decidió callárselo. Estar todo el día sin dormir…había tenido entrenamientos peores en la academia de cazadores. Solo que, bueno, no le gustaba la idea.

De todas maneras hicieron algún que otro descanso. Seres como ángeles y demonios no necesitaban comer ni beber, pero los cazadores si. Así que cuando se encendieron por primera vez las flores, pararon para comer. Pero solo para comer, si necesitaban beber o orinar, tenían que separarse del grupo un momento para alcanzarlos más tarde. Las paradas para comer serían al encenderse y apagarse las luces.

Estaban en la tercera parada para la comida. Alfred terminaba de comer escuchando a Arthur

+¿Veis cómo se empieza a estrechar el río? +Dijo señalándolo +eso es señal de que saldremos de aquí pronto y…

Alfred medio le escuchaba mientras observaba cómo Francis se agachaba para coger algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, este le hizo un gesto disimulado para que se callase.

+¿Alguno de los desaparecidos estuvo por la zona? +Preguntó como si nada

El ángel y el demonio se miraron extrañados por la repentina pregunta.

+No que yo sepa. +Contestó el demonio +¿Por?

Alfred suponía que sería algo relacionado con lo que había encontrado en el suelo. Pero sin embargo el otro negó con tranquilidad.

+No, nada. Solo curiosidad.

Cuando reemprendieron la marcha, Francis cogió disimuladamente del brazo a Alfred, adelantándose un poco a los otros dos. Una vez suficientemente lejos, abrió su mano revelando una cadena plateada con una piedra azul engarzada en su interior.

+¿Crees tú que los desaparecidos no hayan estado aquí?

**Tantatachán ¿Qué les pareció? Un par de aclaraciones Mei-mei: Taiwan; Lien: Vietnam. Espero poder subir pronto, pero antes de subir tengo que subir la conti de mi otro fic, que si no se me olvida Xd Nos leemos Ciao**


End file.
